


game over

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hi! sorry for not updating my olivia/maribelle fic. i promise ive been working on it but honestly its not that good its just practice so i might drop it. anyways heres a quick poem (??) about lucina as an exalt (??) fire emblem awakening in general i guess. lucina focus however (??) im not sure just read it i guess. have fun be safe drink water stay in school etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	game over

matches mean nothing to an inferno

time means nothing to a vault

gold means nothing to a lover

a dragon woman who cries over starlight

a hollow mage who fantasizes over his own death

a blushing dancer who trips over her own grace

mean nothing

a darling girl who misses her father

a masked rider who believes nothing can change

a two-sided archer who wants a mother

mean nothing

splendid lies and horrid truths 

sobs of failure in the face of a carnivorous monster

dangerous deeds and open wounds

mean nothing

to a girl wanting to try again

however

they mean everything

to 

an

exalt.


End file.
